


We all began as something else.

by zero4life



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Armada, Background Relationships, Basilica, Bath Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Consensual Violence, Danger, Dark, Dark Character, Drama & Romance, Elemental Magic, Elementals, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Furyan, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Manipulation, Mercenaries, Nitirian., Non-Consensual Violence, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Pining, Power Play, Power of Words, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Seers, Shameless Smut, Sképsians., Sképsitara., Smut, Temporary Character Death, Topping from the Bottom, Wall Sex, vaako/OMC-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: The Sképsi system falls when the Necromongers, lead by Kryll invade Sképsi Alpha.Vaako and his lover Sevka are thrown in the heat of the battle. And when they are captured Sevka dies in Vaako's arms.Broken and torn with grief, Vaako accepts being converted in the hope that it will take away the pain he feels from his broken heart. He allows himself to be come a believer and even take a wife to bare the pain of losing Sevka. But it's not enough. Rumor starts to spread that Zhylaw picked up a new courtesan from Morteon III. 'Chaos' as he is called is quickly promoted to first husband and even Dame Vaako is cautious around him.When they attack Helion Prime Vaako meets Riddick for the first time and is reminded of his life before being converted. Vaako is furious and once again torn when the ordeal with Riddick makes him realize who Chaos really is.





	1. Shadows of the past

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to explore a bit more with the possibilities of what Vaako's life might have been like before he converted. And i took the liberty to expand the story from there. Since i love that bit of darkness it's a bit of a darker story. But i hate bad endings (mostly) so at least the ending will be good.
> 
> Vaako also hinted in Riddick at his past when he said his first Campaign battle was when he was only a boy. But since Necro's don't keep children, i figured he must have been around 18 maybe. Or perhaps he felt like he was a boy back then but he was in fact older then you'd think when you hear 'boy'. So i played around with that too.
> 
> Naturally different races of humans develop different traits, Like Riddick, who has special gifts for being Furyan. I also played around with that. so...
> 
> Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaako wakes from a nightmare he long since banished to the back of his mind.

* * *

  _"Vaako!"_

_Vaako could barely hear Sevka's voice over the noise of guns blazing and ships racing through the sky. Soldiers battling on the ground against the invading forces. Vaako missed being hit by a spear by a few inches when the invading soldiers in front of him were blown away by a nearly invisible force. The dark tendrils of energy bore their way through the bodies and tore them apart._

_Vaako lowered his arms which he raised in defense of himself, afraid of being hit. Now that danger was gone, but there was more around him. He looked up. Red hair and golden eyes flashed before him._

_"Sevka!"_

_He fell into the man's arms in relief._

_"I was worried. When i heard they aimed for the Metropolis I-"_

_Sevka embraced him back in relief for having found him in the crowded rubble-filled streets. With all that was going on they could have easily missed one another in the chaos of the fight._

_"The Cathedral still stands but they took out all the buildings around it. Every soldier wearing a uniform and people visibly resisting are being shot on sight. We have to go, Vaako. I arranged transport with a few Mercs who were ready to flee the planet. But we don't have a lot of time."_

_His lover sounded stressed but determined. It showed Vaako that Sevka was certain the planet was lost. Just what had he seen for him to believe his order could not stand against these invaders?_

_"How? How did this happen, Sevka? With the Sképsitara we should have-"_

_Sevka's eyes stood pain-filled and fire was blazing in their reflection as well as in his soul._

_"The order doesn't exist anymore Vaako. There were too many of these invaders. We tried to stop them. By the ancestors we did. But we couldn't hold them. The elders issued the final protocol. The 'Beraksivé'."_

_Vaako shuddered in horror at the news. He knew what that meant. Sevka belonged to a strict order. With his powers there was a certain lack of freedom in his life. A point they had thoroughly discussed after becoming lovers. Vaako always knew there was a risk. But he never thought they would go that far as to order every shadow knight to kill themselves to keep their powers out of enemy hands._

_"They ordered you to self destruct?"_

_"An order i'm now disobeying. Let's go."_

_Sevka took him by the hand. Vaako noticed he wasn't wearing his uniform anymore. Realizing that all those that wore one were shot on sight, it made perfect sense for Sevka to have taken off his. But was it really true? Did they go that far? Were all the Sképsitara dead? But if they were all gone, their last line of defense had fallen. And Sevka was honor bound. For him to ignore such a heavy order... Vaako wasn't sure if he should be relieved. He couldn't imagine losing Sevka. But if he was bound to an order that told him to take his own life... Vaako knew why. Sevka's abilities were too dangerous to fall into enemy hands. The Beraksivé was a last resort. To keep the Sképsitara from being turned on their less powerful kind. Sképsians like Vaako had no such power to speak of. They would be easily disposed if any of their more powerful counterparts would darken and turn into a blood thirsty ghoul._

_Vaako followed Sevka through the streets filled with rubble and corpses, fires and debris. Whenever they encountered invaders, Vaako shot them while Sevka reverted to using his abilities to dispose of them quickly. Guided energy, pressed to form a deadly weapon. Gripping shadows that bore into them and killed them. Striking left and right to keep it's wielder safe. Vaako knew to stay behind Sevka during the battle. Despite the fact that Sevka would never hurt him, Vaako knew it posed more of a risk if he were to step into Sevka's line of view when he was fighting others. His strength was not a thing to be taken lightly, but with it, the ability to pull it back and tame it also became more difficult to master. Sevka was good. One of the best even, but he himself had told Vaako not to take the risk if it could be avoided._

_While they fought and ran Vaako almost took a knife to the head, but Sevka's power stopped it from hitting him. The knife drilled itself into a thick black shadow that swallowed it whole and spat it back out at the one who threw it, planting it between his eyes to have the attacker drop dead in the street. They ran for quite a while. Vaako following his lover closely. His body was slowly starting to protest and he wondered how much further Sevka was going to lead him, until his lover yelled over his shoulder._

_"Almost there!"_

_They slowed down and Sevka turned a corner. His eyes grew fearful as he ran straight into a clearing that had an entire horde of invaders coming from the other side. Necromongers. At least forty of them. Sevka could take on a lot of men at the same time, but not this many. Not when they all had their guns at the ready to blow away their opponents. Sevka stopping dead in his tracks caused Vaako to slam into him full force. To their luck the unfortunate entanglement made the first blast of energy from a gun miss them by an inch. Sevka didn't take the time to crawl back to his feet before mustering up all the strength he had left to put up a protective shield._

_Every blast shot at them was deflected. But at a price. Sevka's shield thinned with each blow it took. Three times he renewed his effort and thickened it again to protect them. His eyes first golden now shone a bright orange with the strain and exhaustion of the constant use of his own darkened energy. No Sképsitara could use the raw power of darkened energy of their surroundings without their own to guide it. It stood connected to their soul and when they fought they fought with a piece of themselves. Their will formed the weapon that send the shadows forth to slay their enemies. Sevka had used all he had. And he was getting tired._

_Vaako couldn't see what was going on. He sat behind Sevka on the ground and the shield of black force prevented him from seeing how many attackers there still were. Or if any of them had fallen at all. Suddenly the persistent blasts of ray guns stopped. Vaako was frightened. He didn't know what it meant but it couldn't be anything good. Unless those Mercs Sevka mentioned suddenly showed up guns blazing, there was little hope for them. Sevka opened his shield far enough to see another Necro had come with a staff with three heads he had seen before. And he had seen the use. He couldn't protect them against such a blast. He wouldn't last. With Vaako behind him, every instinct told him to protect his beloved._

_Sevka pulled down his shield. Gathering up all the dark energy and shadows he could possess. Drawing everything into a small ball before him. Vaako had seen it before. It took no small amount of strength to do what Sevka did. More then one Sképsitara had fallen or turned into a Ghoul in the attempt to do the same. Sevka screamed in pain and anger as he forced the shadows further into a ball. Compressing the energy until it stood to burst. Vaako feared for him. Sevka was strong, but even he had his limits. And the cry of pain seared through him like someone lashed him with a burning whip._

_Vaako placed a hand between Sevka's shoulders. The pain Sevka was in was tremendous. Vaako could feel it. He attempted to take as much of it as he could bare. Strengthening the resolve of his lover. That was his gift. Sevka shook and with a last groan of discomfort, Sevka released the ball. It exploded. Shattering stone and glass, whipping up dirt and slaying all the Necro in its path. Including the one with the staff, who could fortunately no longer activate it. Sevka fell forward. His hands catching his weight before he'd fall to the ground. He sat on hands and knees, panting heavily. The exhaustion slowly taking hold._

_Vaako got to his feet first. Pulling his lover up with a deep urgency and tension._

_"Get up. Come on Sevka. You have to move! more are coming."_

_Sevka allowed himself to be pulled up. Vaako supported him. Finding how wobbly Sevka suddenly stood on his legs. Like he barely had any strength left in them. He leaned on Vaako desperately trying to support what little of his own weight he could carry._

_"The-.. The ship is close to-.. to the harbor."_

_Sevka managed to say. Vaako knew where the harbor was and he started moving. Dragging Sevka along. Vaako noticed his lover's skin had grayed and he had some gray strands in his red hair. His eyes were less bright then before. What he did took a toll on him. But Vaako didn't mention it. He would have scolded Sevka for doing so if the situation hadn't been so dire._

_They were once again stopped when turning another corner ran them straight into one of the Necro commanders. Vaako saw him and his eyes widened. Sevka had no strength left to protect them. Vaako knew this was up to him. He let go of Sevka who was forced to grab a wall to remain balanced. Vaako didn't think, he charged blindly. Screaming in rage, knocking the gun out of the commander's hand. He pulled a knife and a hand to hand combat followed between the two. It was difficult. The commander was stronger then Vaako, but Vaako was quicker on his feet._

_Then a blow to his head knocked Vaako to the ground. His sight blurred and he could hear Sevka call out to his attacker._

_"Stop! Stop! Don't kill him! We surrender!"_

_Whether it was a lie or a true attempt to save their necks, Vaako didn't know._

_"Bring them to the Lord-Marshal."_

_The commander yelled. More Necro came to take them captive. Caught and helpless, Vaako and Sevka were taken to the grand hall where all leaders and other important people were gathered in the center and captive survivors around that._

_-_

_A speech was given. The option to convert laid before the survivors. Told to bow and kneel to the Lord-Marshal's feet and accept the Necromonger faith. Almost the entire hall dropped to their knees in fear and surrender. But not Sevka. The Sképsitara stood strong, stubborn and unyielding to the invaders. Three times he was warned to bow and take the offer. But Sevka did not yield._

_"I do not bow to you or anyone else."_

_An answer that was not appreciated. And not taken lightly. a wry smile accompanied with a malicious voice replied._

_"As you wish"_

_And the Lord-Marshal himself, pressed his spear forward. Through Sevka's body and killed him._

_-_

_Sevka stilled on his spot. Gasping in shock. When Vaako looked up, his world shattered. Sevka, his love, his everything, stood impaled by a spear. It had pierced him from the front. into his stomach. Through him, Coming out red on the other side of him. Where blood dripped from the end that had come out of his back. Sevka coughed and spat up blood. He looked down wide eyes at the spear that pierced him before he turned his gaze up with a look in his eyes that almost seemed as if he didn't understand what was happening to him._

_"NO!!!"_

_It all seemed surreal. Like a nightmare. Something that wasn't really happening. The world seemed to spin incredibly slow. Vaako reached out a hand to him in blind panic. Then Sevka's legs gave out and he fell backwards. Vaako was barely quick enough to shoot forward and catch the slowly limp-going body of his lover. He felt as if his heart had become that black ball Sevka used earlier. Shattering and exploding. Vaporizing him from the inside. He could barely breathe. A sharp pain ran through him as if he was pierced by the same spear. Cold shivers ran up his back. This is exactly what they had been trying to avoid. Sevka even refused to kill himself. But death would not let him escape so easily it seemed._

_"No.. No Sevka. Stay with me. Stay with- don't close your eyes. Hey."_

_Vaako spoke desperately and quietly to his shaking lover. Sevka gasped for air as his golden eyes looked up at Vaako. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth and his breath hitched._

_"V-vaak-ko"_

_Those golden eyes stared at him widely. They were filled with hurt, anger, regret and fear. A kind of look Vaako had never ever seen in his lover's eyes. There was unease swirling, storming in those eyes. Reflected by the same turmoil of emotions wrecking through Vaako. The Sképsian held him close. The shivering body clutched tightly in his arms while he caressed a cheek. Sevka groaned, gasping for air._

_"It h-hurts.. Vaako.. Take-.. Take it out.. Pull it-"_

_Vaako shook his head. He could take the pain. He would take it, but if Sevka pulled out the spear then he would certainly die._

_"No! You'll bleed to death!"_

_"Please Vaako. Please..."_

_Sevka begged. His pleading voice shattering Vaako's heart into a million pieces. His soul cracked as he realized it would not matter. Even if he did not do as Sevka asked, there was little chance he would survive something like this. It was almost as if the heavens punished him for disobeying a direct order. Vaako's throat began to ache and his eyes watered. He clutched the spear tightly in his free hand, mentally bracing himself. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't do as the Sképsitara asked of him. He couldn't speed his lover's passing even if that would grant him mercy and an end to his pain._

_"I can't. Sev- I can't. Please.. Please don't- Don't leave me."_

_Sevka hushed him, with bloodied fingers he took the spear himself and screamed as he used all his strength to pull the weapon from his body. It fell next to him. Useless after having done it's job. Vaako's eyes filled with tears. His voice cracked and trembled. He was never a man who cried easily, but now he cried. Hot bitter tears spilling from his eyes, burning over his face._

_"Sevka..."_

_The dying Sképsitara took a calming deep breath._

_"That's better..."_

_He whispered softly. Then he stroked Vaako's cheek with bloodied fingers._

_"shhh. Hush love... Don't cry. It's not the end. Not really."_

_Vaako leaned into the touch. But he could not stop his tears. They had forgotten their attackers, who were watching them with mild interest. More focused on the presence of the Lord-Marshal rather then the two Sképsies on the ground. The Lord-Marshal took a greater interest and started to approach. Kryll was surprised, Sevka's words interested him. They were words of their faith though Sevka was no convert. And Sevka's power that had been displayed against his men interested him._ _Vaako looked up. Despair in his eyes. His eyes met Kryll's briefly before Sevka forced him to look back at him._

_"Look at me. Vaako-"_

_Another pained gasp brought the moment of passing closer, and Vaako grew colder. Clutching to the man in his arms._

_"Remember. *Avh dser alter mhe shokch dei... I love you."_

_Sevka showed one of his brightest smiles. Despite the pain, despite the blood, despite the feeling of his life slipping away from him. Vaako wanted to respond. Desperately so. He had so much to say. But the words were caught in his throat. They wouldn't come out no matter how hard he tried to shape them. Sevka knew what he wanted to say. Since they bonded, they had always been able to speak without words. But Vaako didn't want to rely on his eyes alone. He wanted to say it. Even these damned Necro's could hear it. But silence was all he could muster. Only the sweetest of names left his lips in a shaking breath._

_"Sevka..."_

_It stood in his lover's eyes. Sevka replied to him. 'I know' His eyes said. And they spoke more. But then the light in them began to fade, and the words blurred. So one last time, the dying lover let his lips move to speak words that would haunt Vaako at every turn._

_"In due time"_

_Vaako didn't know why those were the last words Sevka had chosen. Or what the meaning was. Or why he even said them. Or how it had moved their onlooker to pause his approach and halt with an intrigued look. But he felt Sevka's body lose it's tension. The body fell limp and lifeless and Sevka's head dropped against Vaako's chest. His smile slipping away to a look of peaceful slumber. Eternally so._

_"SEVKA!"_

* * *

A shock ran through the commander's body as he jolted awake. This nightmare had plagued him frequently over the years. It's presence had slowly slithered away into a dark corner until Vaako had managed to banish it completely to a forgotten part of his mind. It had kept him awake for nights on end after his home world fell. But that was so long ago. He hadn't had this nightmare in a very long time. Sometimes, it still plagued him. And taunted him in his sleep. But never like this. Never in detail. Never to that extend. So why now? Why? After over thirty years did it come back to him so vividly?

The commander sat up. Looking beside him where his wife laid soft asleep. Somehow just to look at her now gave off an eerie sting. As if he felt the jealousy of another and eyes on him that stood with feelings of betrayal. Vaako turned his head away. He would not wake her now. Perhaps if she had been awake, Dame Vaako could make him forget. She managed sometimes. But only sometimes. And by all that was holy, if she really knew his mind, she would have killed him in his sleep years ago.

Vaako needed to get out. Out of this bed, out of his chambers. Fleeing a presence that despite his marriage he could still never fully tolerate or appreciate. On one hand, he married her because he hoped she could make him forget his dead lover. She and Sevka were nothing alike. She was ambitious, cruel, a vixen in the flesh, ever restless to create opportunity to get higher up the ladder in society. Nothing was ever good enough for her. But on the other hand, they did have traits in common... The stubbornness, the passion, the defiance, the intelligence... and sometimes that very fact betrayed him. Once he had slipped into a fantasy of being in Sevka's arms again. Only once, recently after their joining. She never spoke of it. Never called him out on uttering a different name. But sometimes she gave him this calculating side way glance as if she was still trying to figure out what it meant and if her place by his side was threatened by this name.

He never clarified and never told her the reason why. He spoke to no one of Sevka. After all it was a life he had left behind. Thanks to the last words Sevka spoke Vaako had a chance to become Necro. On top of that Some things were best to keep to one self. Especially in a culture where you could not trust anyone but yourself. Keep what you kill gave opportunity for the nastiest surprises. Like murdering your way up the ranks. Always and at all times you had to be cautious. Especially as a high ranking commander.

Vaako dressed himself in casual dark Necro clothing. The scale pattern did nothing to complement the outfit, but apparently scales and bones were a style that was rather popular within the Necromonger society. And darkness. Everywhere you looked they were all dressed in dark colored clothing. As if the vibrant colors from other planets was a curse on their religion. And in some ways it was. Anything that reminded of life itself was sacrilege. He made his way out of his own quarters, not really having decided where he wanted to go he roamed the dark halls quietly towards the Necropolis. For a moment he stopped when a soft breeze made his hair stand on end and notified him that he was not alone in the shadows. Vaako stilled, waiting in tension. He was prepared for anything. It could just be another sleepless Necro, but it could also be an ambush. 

"Can't sleep commander?"

A piece of tension for fear of an ambush disappeared, while equal tension returned for the knowledge of who's presence he was in. Vaako recognized the accented low voice as the one belonging to the Lord-Marhsal's first husband. Chaos, The Divine. Vaako turned to the shadows which the sound came from, a silhouette took shape there. Hooded as always. Vaako bowed his head.

"My lord Chaos."

The shape stepped forward. A dark cloak revealed by what little light shaped their vision in these halls. A shadow still cast on his face. Chaos never showed his face to anyone but the Lord-Marhsal. Apart from the white hair running down from under the hood, no one knew what he looked like. The Lord-Marshal himself had forbade the Necromongers from spectating or attempting to catch a glimpse of his first. Since Zhylaw had made this man his own he was placed on the second most powerful position in the Necro empire and remained there. First to the Lord-Marshal. Husband, consultant and adviser. Declared holy by Zhylaw himself. Chaos was Influential and dangerous. Even Dame Vaako with all her ambition tread lightly around him.

Chaos was given the title Divine by Zhylaw for a reason. Shock had ran like a tidal wave through the Necromongers when this man was brought into the Necropolis by the Lord-Marshal and brought before the Quasi-dead. They had revealed him to be a being kin to the Lord-Marshal. Half dead. Half something powerful. A shadow. Born with gifts that were sacred to the faith of Necromongers. Zhylaw wasted no time to make the man his. The very next day their bond was sealed and Chaos risen to a seat of power. He was a presence always in the shadows, the only being beside the Lord-Marshal who had a soul not entirely attached to his body. Zhylaw who found him in that state of being, declared it fate. A sign, to find a mate who had been born with a half life despite never having crossed the Threshold. Whatever he was, he was dangerous. And Vaako knew to be cautious around him.

"I've seen you ready for many battles. Never did one keep you up before. Does Helion Prime concern you?"

Chaos asked him. Vaako could answer truthfully without giving too much away, but somehow he just knew he'd be forced to tell. Chaos was a manipulative master of words and an excellent spy. There was little he didn't know about all the things going on aboard the Necro ships. The shadows were his eyes and he saw everything. Even more then the Lord-Marshal would be aware of. Which was a scary thing, especially for those plotting to claim a higher position through murder. Many times Chaos had whispered with knowledge in the Lord-Marhsal's ear and people ended up dying as a result of those whispers. Always a disrupted plot for power. Half the people feared him, the other half worshiped him. Vaako did neither of those things and yet he could not deny the man made a chill run down his spine from time to time.

"It's not the planet that keeps me from sleep, My Lord."

The hooded figure nodded and gestured with his hand to have Vaako walk with him. It was foolish to ignore an invitation like that. After all Chaos didn't give his time to just anyone. Often he would keep himself absent from company. Since he chose where and when and to whom to speak, no one would ever dare turn down his attention. After all there were some who never got it, and some who would kill for the opportunity to be seen in his presence. Vaako turned in the direction Chaos gestured too and started a light pace. Walking with a man who was soundless and glided from shadow to shadow as if he were not really there but merely a figment of the imagination. It was remarkable for a man who was -as far as anyone knew- not an elemental. Yet his bare feet only ever lightly touched the ground and left no trace, no sound, no noticeable trail. As if he were never really there. 

The figure was darker then usual. Normally Chaos had this glow about him. Something silver. Shining in the patches of skin you could see. Now there was no light, his grey white skin looked more dull and dead then shining. Vaako drew the conclusion his soul must be detached. Zhylaw could never fully part with his soul. His body would always follow even if his soul could move it's limbs out of it's shell. But like pulled by a string these two sides would always reconnect. Chaos however could fully detach his soul. His body were but an empty vessel, controlled by his mind and his soul Telepathically on a distance. The perfect defense for a man who was high on the list of possible assassination targets. Chaos could only be killed if you killed both his body and his soul. Those two being parted made it infinitely more difficult to make a successful attempt at his life. 

Not that Vaako was dumb enough to try. But he had seen others who attempted and failed and were quickly disposed of. And he swore to himself the day he witnessed it, that he would never do anything to cross this man's path. He doubted he would live to reflect on his mistakes. Even though she was ambitious, even Dame Vaako didn't press for him to attempt to rid them of this man. She seemed more skeptical in the Necromonger faith, but even she believed Chaos to be divine. And one did not kill a divine if one was wise. 

"With the growing campaign our army grows with each empire that falls. Soon even the most developed worlds can not resist our might. Yet... with each Necromonger recruited the competition amongst our ranks grows fiercer. Many are content where they are but there are always those that wish to be placed near the top. If this bares your concern you could petition for a private guard like some of the other commanders have done."

Chaos mused while they walked through the halls, a path Vaako recognized that ends at the very top of the floors attached to the Necropolis. The floor directly under the skylights in the ceiling. Servant quarters. Higher ranked members have the luxury of not having to walk too far from Necropolis to their chambers. They were on lower floors. The upper floors were for less high ranked people. The higher you go, the lower the rank. An interesting way to place the inhabitants. You'd think the most important people would take place on the highest floor. But that was not the way this ship was designed. It suited Vaako just fine. But it also occurred to him that he hadn't spend much, if any time, on the higher floors. He had no business there.

"Even a private guard does not take away the attempts of those that wish to grasp for power. They could be swayed to kill the very commander they swore to protect."

Vaako replied while he followed along wondering why Chaos chose to go up this way. The divine chuckled.

"True. Very much so. But a private guard does lessen the amount of attempts. People are less inclined to bother when it takes more effort to get to their intended goal. Effort being the key word."

Effort... It hurt Vaako just thinking of it. Perhaps if he had indeed spend more of his strength making an effort back then, before his conversion. Sevka could have-... But it was useless to wonder about that now was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation for Sképsies:
> 
> -Avh dser alter mhe shokch dei = _I will always be with you._


	2. whispers in the dark

Vaako followed Divine Chaos to the upper floor. The skylight showed the millions of stars they passed as the ships carried the undefeated army to their destination. They were to take Helion Prime. And with it the Helion system. Way down below, the Necropolis lay quiet and empty. A throne desired by some, worshiped by many, laid there in wait for the Lord-Marshal who was yet asleep. Possibly accompanied by Chaos' soul. The shadow that walked with Vaako remained active even without the presence of it's very core. There were less shadows to stay in up here. But Chaos didn't seem interested in staying in the shadows. He walked into what little starlight the skylight allowed to flood into the ship. 

"I had the strangest dream."

Vaako looked up in surprise. Chaos stood looking up at the skylight with his back towards Vaako, but the commander could tell he was looking at the stars.

"My lord?"

Chaos lowered his head and walked to the edge.

"I saw the sky fill with comets, flashing with thunder as their shadows withered all that they touched..."

Looking down at Necropolis. His watchful eyes gazed at the few activities on lower floors. Vaako was taken aback by this slight revelation. It wasn't often Chaos spoke to others. And certainly not of himself. It was.. peculiar. 

"It is the only thing that yet remains. Lingering dreams. Memories of my time on Morteon III... I don't believe there isn't a single Necro today who doesn't dream of their past... Do you dream of the past Vaako?"

There it was. The clever manipulative side of the conversation that Vaako had expected. Chaos made his way around anyone's defenses this way. Never starting with questions that were personal to the other, but catching them off guard when the conversation started on something else, and then turned right back on the real question. Evasive talk was the thing that confused many and Chaos was a master in beating around the bush until his target cut straight through it. 

"I had a dream that woke me. But as you said, My Lord. It's the past. There is no use in lingering thoughts on the matter."

"... I see..."

Chaos trailed off. Vaako wondered if he lost interest. Or if he was simply distracted by his soul's activities or perhaps distracted by his thoughts. The commander looked up through the skylight. Stars were racing by. Their ships leaving a trail of a comet in the darkness. On their way to another world to conquer. Another system to destroy.  _Another lover's life to ruin..._

Vaako couldn't shake the dream like he usually did. It haunted him, vexed him even. Why? He did not know. It was like he had a feeling, A feeling like he had when they landed on Morteon III. A feeling he had also at his first battle on Furia. A very nauseating and unsettling feeling. It would go away with the battle tomorrow. When he would no longer have time to think about it. When all that mattered was the cause. When he fought to stay alive and guide others to a faith that had become his own through sheer desperation. They promised to take away his pain, but had they ever? With dreams like this his pain seemed as fresh as ever and nothing could console him. 

"Dreams are strange things. Thoughts, desires, longings, regrets, memories... Sometimes so vivid and so colorful they almost seem... real."

Chaos mused more to himself then to Vaako. His voice a hypnotizing tune, Not quite melodious but not quite plain.  _There was a man who could haunt you with a voice. Who could make you kill yourself just by whispering the right words into your ear and haunt you from the shadows. A dangerous man. Unpredictable. Like Sevka._

"But they are just dreams."

Vaako replied. Chills running down his spine because Chaos was still looking at him. Only now he turned away again and Vaako sucked in a breath like Chaos had squeezed his throat so tight with just a look, that he could hardly breathe. The man was more terrifying then even the Quasi dead.

"Perhaps... But they are dangerous. They sway the weak hearted. Some who dream of their past become obsessed with this idea of... revenge."

Once again Vaako felt like his breath was cut off. This time Chaos didn't even look at him. He didn't have to. It were his words..  _Was he speaking of Sevka? No... No he couldn't have known... The only one who knew that name was Dame Vaako. And she only heard it once. He never told anyone his story. Surely there was no way that Chaos knew-_

"We all lost something getting here. Sometimes i wonder just how much each of us had to give in order to be saved."

Vaako let out a soft inaudible breath.  _Of course he doesn't know about Sevka. It's been so long. Looking over your shoulder is making you paranoid Vaako._

"Forgive the ramblings of a sleepless creature. You have other things to occupy your mind."

"There is nothing to forgive My Lord. I'm honored for your company. I will give all for the cause tomorrow."

Chaos chuckled softly. A sound that seemed eerily familiar to Vaako somehow. Chaos never laughed or chuckled, perhaps simply smiled though it was impossible to tell with that hood on. But now that he did, it sounded very much like something Vaako heard before. He just couldn't remember where.

"Speaking of which. There's been a change of plans. I spoke to my husband and conversed with the Quasi dead. We want you to round up the capitol leaders tomorrow and bring them to their equivalent of a great hall. You pick the building and we will leave it standing. Along the way you sweep the streets like the others. But this task is entrusted to you. Scales picked... poorly, last time. I do not want to repeat that humiliation."

"Yes my Lord. As you wish."

Chaos nodded, his hood moving a bit. In the starlight Vaako could see a patch of gray skin that was near a collarbone. For a moment he thought he saw a thin white line marring the skin, but he could have just as well imagined it. There was no use speculating. It was forbidden. Only the Lord Marshal knew what Chaos really looked like. Some rumored he was hideous, some rumored he was beautiful. Either way, he was hidden. And Vaako didn't ponder over the unknown.

The shadow left him. Quietly slipping into the darkness of the hallways. Disappearing while he left Vaako standing there on the top level. Vaako looked up through the Skylight. A thousand stars raced by. Shining brightly to light up worlds conquered and worlds yet to conquer. All surrounded by an intense black void. A darkness slithering between the lights like black silk. Like the tendrils of shadow-filled energy once commanded by the most brilliant of warriors. The brave and the lost. A darkness that in nights like these, pained Vaako more then he wanted to admit. And shamed him deeply for his choice to convert. 

Vaako walked back down to his own quarters with heavy steps. For some reason he resented the thought of having to face his wife asleep or awake. For all her beauty she could not make up for the flaws in her personality. And the longer he was bound to her, the more spiteful their relationship seemed to be. They were two vipers each eating the other by the tail, consuming, destructive, but unable to untangle from the other and let go. Perhaps that's why he chose her. If he had picked a woman (or even a man) which was more to his liking he would have spend his time with more guilt then he could handle. A little hatred goes a long way. Especially when a love you lost hurt you so much you would never be able to love again or care for without crumbling to pieces.

When finally he reached their room, he felt despite his resentment towards her presence, he actually felt a bit relieved with it. At least with her, he knew she was a vixen. Mean and rotten at the very core. Always ambitious, always plotting. Always ready to stab anyone in the back. It was no surprise with her. What he really hated were the unpredictable ones. They were the worst. 

"Where have you been?!"

She all but snapped at him the minute the door closed behind him. His lips curled up in a sneer as he brushed passed her.

"Receiving new orders for tomorrow's battle."

"From who? Irgun? Scales? The Purifier? You take orders from those low life-"

"Shut your mouth woman. These orders came from Lord Chaos."

She gasped a little. The angry look in her eyes changed immediately to a look of wonder and even a hint of jealousy.

"The Divine? He spoke to you directly?"

"He made me walk with him as he took a stroll through the halls. I spend some considerable time in his company."

He replied, just to make her more sour. If there was one thing she wanted dearly, it was to be seen in Lord Chaos' presence. But he had yet to take notion of her. All these years in the same Armada's vessel. And he never spoke a word to her. Barely even registered she was there. 

The fires of her jealousy were kindled. Vaako found that fighting with her was much more amusing and distracting then having sex. And she was a perfect little vixen for that. Always taking the bait. Always snapping at him. Always spiteful. How he hated her but needed her presence more then anyone else's just to keep himself from falling apart and wallow in misery and grief. 

"He must think highly of you then. What did he say?"

"I think it would be intolerable if i discussed this with you. He spoke of personal things. Things i will not repeat in company not of his choosing."

If looks could kill she would have murdered him where he stood. Her dark eyes shot daggers at him. Pure poison filled orbs spitting vile looks at him as if she wished he would drop dead right there and then. 

"I hope he send you where the battle is thickest"

She spat and turned around, her hair whipping behind her, nearly hitting his head. She stomped towards her vanity desk and sat herself down with a determined thud. 

"He send me to secure the great hall and city leaders. An opportunity for choosing the place of ceremony and conversion. A task too important to be left to chance."

Her look changed from something dark and hateful into something dark and pleased. Either way she always looked arrogant and spiteful. Whether she was pleased or not. Her voice sounded pleased when she answered, but still cold as the coldest winter day on any planet. 

"An important task indeed. Then your skills and leadership are valued as they should. You are a commander unlike any other. They've come to appreciate your talents."

Somehow, her agreeing with him, praising him... It didn't sound right at all. He would just look for words to piss her off again. Anything to get back that feeling of malicious intent what made him tolerate her to some level. Arguing with her was the only way he could stand having her in the same bed.

And argue they did. Hateful comments and spiteful words exchanged till the first of the soldiers woke. And the signal resonated through the halls to get the commanders and soldiers ready for battle.

* * *

 

Approaching the planet from the night side, the Armada aimed for the biggest cluster of lights pooling in the darkness below. That had to be the capitol. An Anthill filled to the brim with people tripping over each other to find a non-existing safe haven. Their air forces already on high alert. When the Necro ships broke through the atmosphere, a thousand lights burst through the sky as clear pointers of anti-aircraft fire. A hopeless attempt to resist their might. As the first of the ships neared the fireworks shooting through the sky and rumbled, resisting the explosive charges, Vaako armed himself and took position in the craft that would bring them to the ground.

_And so it begins._

Ahead went the smaller vessels. Swarms of larger and smaller ships swarming over the city, taking out any and all military structures, reducing the firing rate of their opponents considerably. Then the Armada followed along with the other larger carriers. Diving down, forcing their sharp tips deep into the ground. Planted like horrifying statues all around the capitol. Other ships traveled further. Piercing into the planet from all sides. Like needles in a pincushion. And because of their impacts, all lights on the ground went out. A third of the swarm broke off, flying towards the day-side of the planet. Purely for damage control. The seizing they would do from here.

The ship shook from impact and still trembled with the force it had used to embed itself into the crust of Helion Prime. Already, pilots were filling the pods at the side and no sooner then a heartbeat the first of the swarm took off, behind them trailed the rest. Then more larger carriers pushed their way through the overly crowded sky. Mostly ignoring the small crafts swarming around them fighting the small crafts from Helion Prime.

Then Vaako's carrier moved and hovered over the city. He kept his eyes peeled for something like a Grand hall. More difficult to see in the darkness. But he saw well enough. And once he fixed a point of orientation he ordered himself and his men to be put on the ground. 


	3. How you remind me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the battle is fought, the usual speech and moment of conversion is planned. But things don't always go according to plan do they?

No longer did he feel remorse for ending lives. When Vaako shot his way through the streets of the Capitol he could no longer care for what he was doing. It was better this way. Being a Necro, or dying on the spot. Either way, their pain was over.  _You can't feel pain when you're dead._

Vaako had first used it as an excuse to justify his actions. But as time passed by and world after world began to fall before his eyes, he started to believe in it more and more. Until the Necro faith had become his own. Life was a horrible sickness. Life was pain. Life was an abomination. You were better off dead. Or even waiting to be cured from life in due time while learning to deal with the sickness they were all having. Being alive was the worst thing. A spontaneous outbreak, like the Purifier could say in such poetic words. 

_I'm saving them from the pain, the fever, the sickness. I give them their cure._

Of course those who were left behind would not feel that way. Loved ones, friends, family. They would be torn apart by those who were saved and those who were not. Those who were dead, and those who chose to convert. Curing the sick never went without sacrifices. Every world again they would encounter the same harsh lesson that the people would need to learn. Why couldn't they see that this was just for the better?

Vaako had often wished his due time would come sooner then later. Each battle again he hoped he would cross the threshold, and maybe, just maybe.. see Sevka again. Because even though Sevka did not convert, those last words haunted Vaako still.

_In Due Time..._

Maybe he had believed. But in some other way. Maybe he had seen life for what it was. After all there had been no other race so equipped to deal with death and darkness as those who wielded it's very veil through a part of their own soul. Even Kryll at that time had said it might have been possible for those who died a 'believer' to cross the threshold. Even without the mark of conversion. 

It was all speculation though. And since Vaako also wasn't overly eager to find out, he did his duty and he fought harder then ten soldiers. Dedicated and devoted himself to the cause. And completed his orders without question. 

And those orders now pertained to securing the grand hall and rounding up people who were deemed remotely important. City leaders and other survivors old enough to be of interest. Children were never taken. A thing that had bothered Vaako at the very start, but the more they fought the more he was relieved that for the children, it all seemed to end quickly.

_No life of misery. No long wait for their due time. No pain. No endless chasing of the threshold. They are the lucky ones._

Before long, the battle is over. It is no surprise that the Necro's have won. Their forces have grown in such large numbers, their armies so strong, that worlds like Helion Prime can no longer withstand their might. It won't be long until even the largest of worlds can no longer stand against them. 

The lord Marshal seemed pleased. As seemed his first. Lord Chaos. Vaako had done as asked and rounded up the city leaders, kept in the great hall that would serve at an unceremonious stage for the speech to a choice: Conversion or death. 

Even Dame Vaako seemed pleased with him. Too pleased. 

They all paraded through the assembled force of their army towards the hall that Vaako picked. Lord Chaos walking beside his husband seemed to turn his head slightly. From under the hood, white strands of hair swayed and he seemed to give a strong nod to Vaako to show he was pleased. Then he turned again and walked with his husband at the front of the company, all the way to the hall. It was a spine chilling gesture.

Dame Vaako seemed to have noticed. jealousy clinging at her like she was now clinging at Vaako's arm. He wanted to untangle himself, but she'd only resent him for it. So he let her untangle herself on her own time. Which seemed to be when they arrived at the grand hall. She sought her own place to 'view the spectacle' as she called it. And he took place among the guards. Watching as the Lord Marshal Zhylaw, Lord Chaos the Divine and the Purifier all moved towards the center of the room. There where the Purifier began his speech.

All the rest of Zhylaw's courtesans and concubines and other companions were never allowed to take equal place beside him. They stood at the doors. Watching from afar with envy to the only one who was allowed close enough to kill. Chaos was loved and hated among Necro ranks. This too fueled the fires of both emotions. But there were rare occasions like these that he was also feared and respected, when his powers were shown on display. It happened not very often. So when it did, all Necro's feasted their eyes.

It was expected that there was resistance, however one man in particular moved forward with a strong will and a sense of defiance. And a voice so hostile it made Vaako's hairs stand on end. He eyed Zhylaw quickly and the Lord Marshal stood displeased. But not as much as his first. Though Lord Chaos could not be read like the Lord Marshal since his face was always covered, his body stood tense and with a slight tremor of pure insult. For it was not just the Purifier interrupted. The Lord Marshal had spoken. And the man interrupted both Lord Marshal and Purifier in their flow of words.

"No one here will do what you ask! It is unthinkable! This is a world of many people! Of many religions! And we simply cannot- and WILL not be converted."

The man hardly had spoken his last words or a translucent flash flew at him and caught him by the throat. Chaos' body followed slowly, step by step, while his equally hooded soul had the man by his neck and lifted him from the ground, slowly crushing his windpipe. 

"Then I'll take your soul."

He hissed. Necro's held their breath in delight, while the non-converts held their breath in horror. Vaako watched with mild interest. He was never one to fawn over such experiences, but he had to admit it was a rare sight. Chaos' soul fully detached from his body, for all eyes to see. While both his body and soul were still in the same room. It was peculiar as much as it was disturbing. 

"Chaos."

The Lord Marshal calmly but sternly spoke. The hooded figure turned his head. The Lord Marshal shook his and thus Chaos called back his soul. People gasping in fear and shock as the translucent form slipped back into it's vessel effortlessly. once again surrounding the dark shadowy vessel with a silver outlining glow. Like it had never parted with it. Chaos respectfully took a step back, his head bowed. Instead the Lord Marshal stepped forward and finished the job himself. Reaching into the man with his soul's arm and tearing out the man's soul by the throat. He threw it on the ground as it vanished there and it killed the man on the spot. 

One of the living could not part with their soul like the half dead could. Even Zhylaw could not part with his soul like Chaos could.

"Join me. Or join him."

Was the simple option given. As simple as the answer itself. The whole room of non-converts dropped to their knees where the converts kept standing in awe of what they just witnessed. The entire room. All but one man. One man stood. One man defied. Just. one. man.

Something in Vaako froze like a lake in mid winter. and with that icy coldness he approached the man. Trying to gather his bearings to be intimidating enough. However, the entire stance of that man told him that no matter how many threats he made, the man was not going to bow to their whim. In a split second, he imagined red hair and golden eyes. But when he blinked the image was gone.

"This is your one chance. Take the Lord Marshal's offer and bow."

Vaako spoke in low raspy tone through his helmet. The answer should not have come as a surprise to him.

"I bow to no man."

The voice was lower and deeper then his own and full of something that screamed dominance. Vaako's heart skipped two beats at least. 

_'I do not bow to you or anyone else'_

He tensed as he blinked and saw his dead lover standing there, defiant as ever with a gaping wound in his torso. His voice had been higher then this stranger's. More melodious. But the defiant words meant the same. He blinked again and the image was gone. A bald, bulkier but equally defiant man standing before him, using different words but the same phrasing. Vaako felt like he couldn't breathe. His helmet suddenly far to constricting. While he took it from his head he forced himself to recover.

"He's not a man. He's the Holy Half-Dead who has seen the Underverse." 

Vaako replied in defense of his lord. But his chest constricted painfully. First the dream again, then Lord chaos with his questions and now this. What was the cruel mistress Fate trying to tell him? Why did he feel like he was being toyed with? Why, after so many years of hard work to forget all of that, did the pain come back just as hard as it had appeared when the wound was fresh?

"Look i'm not with everyone here..."

The stranger said with an unapologetic face, eyes hiding behind blackened goggles.

"But i will take a piece of him."

The man pointed a strong finger at Irgun, who grinned and took a firmer grip on his axes. Ready for a fight. Vaako nodded. If he could be relieved for but a moment from this haunting Dejavu experience, he would be grateful.

"A piece you will have"

_And hopefully you choke on it. I curse you for reminding me of him... It hurts._

Irgun was however quickly disposed off. It almost did not look like a fight at all but more like an execution. The stranger was swift on his feet and he thrust a knife forward strongly and quickly like the way a snake would snap at it's prey. He had something animallistic about him. Something fierce. 

_Something headstrong, like Sevka. My beloved Sevka. You should've stayed away. Why do you haunt me still?_

Vaako wished Irgun would have been faster. Just to rid him of this new plague. But the stranger won and Irgun dropped dead between the gasping people of Helion. The man then turned around and wanted to walk away. But a quick order of the Lord Marshal prevented that from happening.

"Stop him!"

The Lord Marshal approached with Chaos in tow. As he approached he plucked the knife from Irgun's dead body and clenched it so tightly that for a moment, Vaako thought he was going to kill the stranger where he stood.

_'As you wish' A spear pushed forward. Red dripping. A life draining away. Sevka..._

Vaako shook his head slightly to get rid of those thoughts. He couldn't compare this situation with what happened back then. But they were so much alike. So much. It frightened him. His blood had run cold at the comparison. And he was certain that if anyone paid close enough attention, they could detect a slight tremor in his stance. He had to control himself somehow!

"Irgun. one of my best" 

The Lord Marshal said instead. Relief as well as confusion mixed in Vaako. 

"If you say so."

The man replied. He didn't seem impressed , nor interested. The Lord Marshal opened up his palm and showed him the blade with Irgun's blood still clinging to it. 

"What do you think of this blade?"

He asked while offering it to the stranger. The man snatched the ornamental blade from the offering hand and twisted and turned it skillfully in his own. The metal moved so fast you could hardly see it was a knife. With renewed defiance, the man grabbed the knife again and offered it back, commenting his thoughts.

"I think it's a half gram heavy on the back end."

And amused little smirk crept onto Zhylaw's face.

"In our faith, You keep what you kill."

He reached out and closed his hand around the stranger's hand in a way that looked like he wanted to push the hand back to the stranger. Instead he squeezed. Hard. And the stranger resisted. Zhylaw's smirk fell.

"Are you familiar to me? Have we met on some distant field?"

Then he let go with a jerking motion. The stranger jerked his hand back also.

"You think i'd remember"

Zhylaw regained his little smile.

"You think i would too"

From behind him, Chaos leaned in and apparently whispered something in Zhylaw's ear. The Lord Marshal nodded. 

"Take him before the Quasi dead."

 The decision puzzled Vaako. What on earth made them decide to  _invite_ this breeder into the Necropolis of all places?! Vaako was not about to ask that question out loud. Not after the tense display that had just taken place. He just got ready to execute an order. Making the stranger in front of him highly uncomfortable. It would escalate in a messy fight if they got too close. Surely Vaako could predict such a thing. He saw it in the entire way the breeder behaved. Perhaps the man would kill him. That would be a most welcome change. Vaako had never been suicidal despite having thoughts of death -namely his own- often. But he wouldn't protest to dying either. However before a fight could commence, it was Dame Vaako who pushed for it and interrupted.

"Perhaps the breeder would do it... if someone just asked him."

Her sly vixen tone made Vaako's skin crawl. She had bewitched many men that way and found only few worth of her time. And only him worth her devotion. Whatever kind of devotion that was. Sometimes he wondered if she didn't just marry him to kill him slowly. She seemed to take pleasure in tearing him apart piece by piece. A fiendish smile whenever her words struck a chord that made him spit right back at her with the same kind of poison. Perhaps she was just one of those sadists who liked to play it rough. Domestic would be boring her.

Vaako would never have agreed to marry her if it wasn't that arguing with her actually made him feel better. He could give up all his aggression and his anger from the past and work it out through a dysfunctional marriage. It came with some perks at least. But it also came with tense situations. Like now. When she spoke before her turn and he was called out to be responsible for her behavior. He would get scolded later for her actions. He just knew it. Men had the reins of their wives. Or at least that's what the general populous seemed to think. But Dame Vaako would not let herself be tamed like that.

"It is a rare offer. A visit inside Necropolis..."

She hummed in her own toxic siren's call. Circling him like a lioness would her pray. She was a predator through and through. Dangerous. Calculating. Patient. A poison to anyone who stood in her way. More snake then human. Especially in her scale printed form fitting dress. Hugging her body to show off her physique. It hardly interested Vaako anymore. Her body was too dark, too soft in the wrong places, too curved and equipped with a less then intoxicating scent. which was often masked by her luxurious perfumes.

"It's been a long time since i smelled beautiful"

The stranger replied. Vaako would love to tell him how wrong he was. But he bit his tongue. This stranger would soon realize just how toxic Dame Vaako really was. 

"Let me show you the way"

She hummed. It took everything for Vaako to push down the bile rising in his throat at those words. It was the tone on which she said it. He glared at her as she took the breeder's arm and guided him out of the hall, while the rest of the necro's lined up the non-converts to take them to the purification chambers. Zhylaw left first, followed by his entourage. Strangely enough, Chaos waited. Following the breeder on a distance instead of his own husband. He came to walk right beside Vaako. With the purifier sticking close to him on the other side. Vaako didn't question it. But inside he felt a cold rising. Unlike the cold in his blood from the memories. This was something different. Cold like there was a hand on the back of his shoulder. Slightly nervous and suspicious he looked, but Chaos still had his soul completely inside it's vessel. Vaako tried to shake the feeling. Silently following along back to the necropolis. 


End file.
